


Taking the Edge Off

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [81]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Coop lets loose.Note: Directly follows 'Out of Touch' which talks about the events in 'Undercover'





	Taking the Edge Off

**Taking the Edge Off—** ****

“Fuck him harder,” Will growled in Coop’s ear.Eagerly, Coop increased his intensity until the bed rattled with each crash of Coop’s pelvis against Don’s ass.

“Fuck him like I haven’t been able to.”Will said, his hands stroking Coop’s hips.“Fuck him until he can’t walk tomorrow.” 

“God, yes,” Don moaned, on his knees and holding tight to the headboard.

“The bastard forgot all about me,” Coop panted.“I’ll give him bruises to remember.” 

“Yes,” Don said, groaning underneath him.“Make me feel it.”

“Must be so good to just let loose,” Will whispered hoarsely, his hands all over Coop, as if he could crawl inside Coop’s skin to experience what he was feeling.“Let loose for me.” 

Coop shed his last remnant of restraint and poured his strength into making Don’s body jump, his cock bounce wildly against his stomach.Don clung to the headboard, his knuckles white.

Grinning evilly, Coop switched from just grazing Don’s sensitive prostate to pushing directly against it.Don groaned helplessly, a cry of overwhelming pain and pleasure.Don didn’t last long but quickly fell over the edge, screaming and clenching around Coop.Coop gritted his teeth and continued to pound, making Don’s cum shoot in crazy arcs. 

Only when Don’s cries faded to whimpers did Coop let himself go and slam his orgasm deep into Don.He growled and blasted his cum against those tight, hot walls. Don writhed beneath him as Coop hammered at Don’s prostate until his cock was too soft to act as pile-driver.Behind him, Will groaned and Coop felt the hot splatter of Will’s cum across his back and ass.

They collapsed together in a gasping heap of sweaty, sticky bodies.Don continued to whimper softly. 

“Shit, yeah,” Coop said at last.“That’ll take the edge off.”


End file.
